


We Are A Good Team

by my1alias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe – DC Universe Setting, Banter, Court of Talons AU, Except Plants, Frottage, Lance gets a bit bloody, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plant Gore, but nobody dies, sorry Ivy, there’s a fight scene, you do not need to know anything about the DC Universe in order to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Lance and Keith are assassins that work for the Court of Talons. This job… doesn’t exactly go as planned. The end result is a dressing down, both figuratively and later on, literally.





	We Are A Good Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodthirstyMerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/gifts).



> Prompt: DC/Voltron crossover, Klance as Court of Owls Talons, knives and gore is a bonus (bonus bonus if NSFW)
> 
> I'm not labeling this as a crossover because I don't think it's necessary to know anything about the DC Universe in order to read this, and any DC Universe fans would be very confused if they read this because of Voltron references.
> 
> I assume plant gore isn’t what you expected. I hope it still satisfies.
> 
> Many thanks to the quick betas of [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak) ([Tumblr](https://quiiiznak.tumblr.com)) and my husband (no AO3 account) ([Tumblr](https://ericdesmarais.tumblr.com))

“Are you sure,” Lance panted in between blocks, “that Sensei didn’t mention these infernal – _fuck_ – plants?”

Blood oozed from the bite on his shoulder; the fangs of the flower having bitten deep into the muscle. The head was now lying at Lance’s feet, his blade having cut through the stalk like a hot knife through butter.

“Intel said that this guy was working with Ivy. Stands to reason that she’d,” Keith grunted as he stabbed through a particularly wide stalk, dragging the blade down and letting the viscera pool onto the floor, “she’d give him some protection.”

“Pretty damn good protection,” Lance muttered to himself. “Sure gave him a giant head start on us.” Another flower head fell to the floor and the plant he’d been fighting withered, shrinking into a dark green mass hanging over the edge of the pot. Lance smirked victoriously, glancing across the room at his partner to see how he fared.

Keith was fighting off two pots that had managed to flank him – _do the flowers use their petals to move themselves?_ Lance wondered, rushing to Keith’s aid – when suddenly, a large blossom of a plant Lance had never seen before bloomed behind Keith.

“Don’t move!” screamed Lance, readying to throw his knife.

Keith froze and Lance’s blade pierced through the bulb inches from his face. The plant exploded, pollen dusting every surface within five feet.

Coughing, Keith continued his battle with the still-moving vicious plants. “You going to help or stand there gawking?”

Lance glared as he continued running towards him, wrenching his blade from the dead plant and facing off against the second plant, back to back with his partner. “That wasn’t enough of a help?”

“Once I get all this pollen out of my lungs…” Keith coughed again and killed his plant. “Is it warm in here?”

“We _are_ in a greenhouse. It would be weird if it wasn’t,” Lance panted, searching for an opening to the heart of his plant. “Damn, these are tough bastards, aren’t they?” Suddenly, vines whipped through the air, scoring Lance’s cheekbone. “Fucking sneaky bastards. Where did those vines come from?”

“They grow them as needed.” Keith sounded weary. “Are you sure it’s just the garden heat? I don’t remember noticing it before.”

“We hadn’t worked up a sweat fighting.” Lance parried, lunged, and kicked the pot over. The plant flailed on the ground and Lance stooped over it to deal the killing blow at the base of the stem. Green guck flowed from the open wound. “And stay dead.” He turned to examine Keith critically.

The man was flushed, leaning heavily on one of the rows of plant tables.

“Maybe there was poison in the pollen,” suggested Lance, worriedly. “Let me get a sample and a piece of the flower and we’ll bring it back for analysis.” He crouched in the plant ooze beside the giant bulb that had exploded. “I’ve never seen one like this before. Have you?” He stood up again, a petal in a plastic bag at his side.

“No,” panted Keith. He fumbled at his belt pouch for a general antidote. “Let’s hope this works.”

“You don’t have a fever…” Lance hummed, pressing a hand to Keith’s forehead.

Keith’s eyes widened, staring over Lance’s shoulder. In a burst of speed, he blindly slashed at the plant that had snuck up behind Lance. Plant guts splattered over his back.

“Eugh,” groaned Lance. “That feels disgusting.”

“You’re welcome.” Keith was much too close to Lance, plastered against his front in order to reach the flower behind him. He took a deep breath, inhaling Lance’s musky scent. “Your smell is making me dizzy,” he said, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“Rude.” Lance pushed him away. “You don’t smell so fresh either.”

“No, I…” Keith’s fingers scrabbled against Lance’s shirt, pulling him back in. He inhaled again. “So good,” he groaned. He pressed his entire body against Lance. “Want to climb inside you.”

Lance chuckled warily. “Umm, I’m not a Tauntaun.” His hands waved awkwardly in the air. “Dude, come on. The guy is getting away.”

“He’s too far to track by now,” Keith purred, nuzzling into Lance’s neck. He licked up the column of his throat. “You even _taste_ good.”

“I have plant viscera on me, that can’t possibly be true.” Lance looked frantically around the room. “That pollen must have been some sort of aphrodisiac. Did you take your antidote?”

“You’re all the antidote I need,” Keith murmured, sliding a hand between them, down, down–

Lance jumped away. “You’re not acting right, Keith. Get a hold of yourself!”

“Mmm, great idea,” Keith moaned. Rather than grabbing for Lance again, he started palming himself through his pants.

“Not what I meant.” Lance groaned. “Okay. Fine. But we’re going to do this somewhere more private than _our mark’s house_!”

Perking up at the promise of relief, Keith shadowed Lance back out the way they entered. By the time they made it back to headquarters, he was feeling more clear-headed, a little foolish, and very grateful that Lance hadn’t inhaled the cloud of pollen as well.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith said sheepishly, holding Lance back from entering with a hand on his elbow. “I’m sorry for… umm… Thanks for keeping it professional.”

“Hey, no problem.” Lance rubbed his free hand over the back of his neck. “You’d have done the same.”

“Can we,” Keith hesitated, biting his lip, “ _not_ tell that part?”

“You should still get checked out.” Lance’s brow furrowed. “We don’t have to mention the side effects.”

The debrief, while quick, was far from pleasant. Not only had their mark gotten away, but they had been exposed to a new poison. ‘Sloppy’, was the word used most often by their _Sensei_. They both cringed every time it was said.

After that, they headed to the lab to get Keith checked out. The scientists were buzzing about the new flower Lance had brought in and someone had the pollen in a test tube.

“Keith, you were exposed? We’re going to need you to blow in this.” The lead scientist held up a weird tube-like machine. They read the gauges on the side with a quizzical hum and turned away without a word.

“Umm, so is he still under the effects?” asked Lance, concerned.

The scientist turned back. “I thought you said there weren’t any effects?”

“Just warmth–”

“Really warm–”

“Trouble concentrating–”

“A little dizzy–”

Lance and Keith cut each other off, trying to make the effects sound minimal.

The scientist raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you be able to tell if you were still feeling those side effects?”

“Well, yeah, but what if it comes back?”

“Are you concerned about it returning?” The scientist frowned at them. “There is something you’re not telling me. Why so persistent?”

Keith bit his lip. “It caused… a loosening of inhibitions.”

“Ah.” The scientist didn’t look surprised. “We’ve already identified several chemicals that are similar to those in Rohypnol.”

“That makes sense,” muttered Lance. “I take it we’ll start seeing more of this drug on the streets sooner rather than later. Can anything be done to counter it?”

“Your standard antidote will work perfectly fine.” The scientist turned away. “I have a lot of work to do,” they hinted.

Keith nudged Lance. “Come on, let’s get your shoulder cleaned up.”

They headed to one of the personal-use medical pods, as Lance didn’t feel the need to see a doctor in one of the wards. Once inside, Lance stripped out of his shirt with a wince while Keith grabbed some supplies and hopped up onto the table.

“This looks nastier than it actually is,” Keith murmured as he disinfected the bite. “Now that the blood is cleared away, there’s quite a mark.”

“It aches a bit,” said Lance, rolling his shoulder.

“Stop moving! I still have to wrap it!” Keith scowled at the length of bandage he had unravelled and cut it with his knife.

“Soooo,” drawled Lance, trying not to flinch as Keith laid thick padding down and started wrapping. “Lowered inhibitions?”

Keith’s motions stilled for a moment. “Your point?” He secured the bandage with a bit of tape.

Lance spun on the table to stare at Keith, who was pointedly fiddling with the leftover medical supplies. “Oh, well, that usually means that there is something inhibiting you. Sooooo…” he said again, trailing off and waiting for Keith to fill in the blank.

He didn’t.

Lance grinned. “Your lack of answer is answer enough. What, did you think I would turn you down?”

Keith glared at him and shifted to put the supplies away.

Legs snapped out to encircle the dark-haired man’s waist. “Oh, no you don’t,” purred Lance, pulling Keith towards him. “I find out that the hottest person I’ve ever met, my partner, may have the hots for me and he’s been keeping it a secret from me? Yeah, no. You’re not going anywhere.”

Frozen, Keith stood stiffly, still facing away from Lance. “You don’t flirt with men,” he said through clenched teeth.

“You keeping a running tally on who I flirt with?” teased Lance. “You must not have been at the grocer’s last week. Or on the train on the way to work with me the other day. Or, you know, my partner for the past five years.”

Keith whirled to face him. “I _have_ been your partner for five years!”

“And you missed every attempt I’ve made to flirt with you.” Lance threw up his hands. “I just assumed you weren’t interested. Until tonight.” He pressed Keith closer with his heels on his ass. One hand fell into Keith’s hair, ignoring the plant guts that were stuck to the strands. “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you don’t want me.”

“I don’t want you,” whispered Keith, his eyes half-lidded.

“I _really_ don’t believe you,” murmured Lance, a hairsbreadth away from his mouth. “But if that’s your final answer…” He let go.

Keith whimpered and rocked towards Lance. “ _Lance_!”

“Yes?”

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right?”

“A chivalrous one, at least.”

“Fuck you.”

“If that’s how you want it.”

“Fuck.” Keith grabbed Lance’s head and brought it down to glare at him in the eyes. “Why do you have to make everything so difficult?”

“Me?” Lance laughed softly. “I gave you a chance just now. Do you want another one? Kiss me. Right here, right now. Kiss me!”

Without hesitation, Keith brought their lips together harshly.

“Fucking finally,” growled Lance, changing the angle of their kiss. Their lips slotted together, Keith’s full lower lip slid into Lance’s mouth, who sucked on it gently. They groaned simultaneously.

Keith ran his hands down Lance’s body, trailing over every lean muscle in his torso. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, eyes fluttering.

“You should see the rest of me,” Lance teased. He slid his hands into Keith’s hair and brought his lips in for another kiss. His fingers snagged in plant ooze and yanked on the roots.

“Ow!”

“Hmm. Maybe we should take this to the shower.” Lance waggled his eyebrows.

“I literally _just_ finished bandaging you up!” protested Keith.

“Then tape a plastic bag over top,” Lance suggested with a shrug. “I need to get this goo out of my hair, and so do you.” He flicked a thick strand off Keith’s face and winked. “You think this stuff is good for _other_ purposes?”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “I do _not_ want to find out. That seems incredibly unhygienic.”

Lance laughed. “Come on, hotshot. Let’s go get wet together.”

Sputtering and flushing, Keith grabbed plastic and tape and followed Lance out of the room. “Get back here!” he hissed. “We can’t just go off to the showers together. We need a plan!”

“Why? We’re adults.” Lance sobered. “You don’t want to be seen with me?”

“That’s not it and you’d know that if we had a chance to think for a moment instead of rushing off half-cocked.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow. “That sounds like my line. And yeah, I am half-cocked.” He grabbed the front of his pants suggestively. “And if you want a piece of this, you’ll follow me like a puppy.”

“You want me to crawl?” Keith asked, amused.

“Maybe later.” Lance grabbed Keith’s free hand. “Come on.” He led him at a brisk pace through the silent corridors to the showers.

Keith recovered from his surprise after they entered, closing the door behind him and locking it. “No one gets to see you but me,” he growled, pushing Lance up against the wall and pinning him with his body. He kissed him gently, pulling away quickly and making Lance chase after him. “You said something about me being on my knees?” Keith asked, slowly lowering to the ground, kissing Lance’s body randomly on the way down.

“Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuck,” Lance groaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

“I haven’t even touched you,” Keith remarked with a smirk. His tongue laved over Lance’s left oblique muscle. “You’re going to cum the minute I pull your pants down, aren’t you?”

“Nygah,” Lance panted, his hands tangling in Keith’s messy hair. “Nope. No. You’re hot, but you’re not _that_ hot.”

“Hmm.” Keith winced at the harsh tugging of the dried plant guts in his hair. “I think we should take this into the shower.” He tugged on the fastenings of Lance’s pants. “Let’s get you naked.”

“You too,” gasped Lance. “I’m starting to feel like you're overdressed here.” His fingers clenched at the material on Keith’s shoulders. “Want to see you.”

“Yeah,” breathed Keith. Exasperated with Lance’s jeans, he stood and ripped his shirt off over his head. They both kicked off their shoes and wiggled out of their pants before crashing together again.

“Maybe,” Lance murmured in between hot presses of his mouth to every inch of Keith’s skin he could reach, “maybe… we should… get further… _fuck_ , Keith… further in than the doorway.” He wrapped a leg around Keith’s thigh.

“I suppose so,” hummed Keith. He grabbed Lance’s ass and hiked him up higher, walking quickly into the showering area.

“Shit. My shoulder.” Lance scrambled back down, scurried back over to the doorway, and scooped up the protective packaging.

After taking a moment to waterproof the bandage, Keith walked Lance backwards towards a showerhead. “You sure you want this?” he asked, cupping Lance’s cheek. He rubbed a thumb over the slight scratch left by a vine. “Today, or any day?”

“ _Every_ day.” Lance avowed. He tucked his fingers in Keith’s boxers. “Can I?”

“Same time?” Keith asked, his hands finding Lance’s hips.

“Yeah,” whispered Lance into the minute space between them. “I can’t wait to have your hot body pressed against mine.”

“You implying you’re hot?”

“I don’t need to imply.”

Keith collapsed against Lance’s chest with giggles.

Grinning, Lance slid his hands inside the back of Keith’s boxers, grabbing handfuls of the flesh he found there. “That shut you up pretty quick.”

“Lance…”

“I think we should get naked and get under the water.”

In lieu of responding, Keith stepped back and shucked his boxers. Lance did the same, kicking his off to the side.

They collided back together, groaning at the feeling of completely naked skin pressed against one another.

“So, water?” Keith asked between kisses.

Fumbling blindly behind him, Lance managed to turn the water on, cold water hitting their bodies and making them shriek and dance away from the spray.

Keith shook his damp hair from his eyes and sighed as he walked around the shower to turn the dial to hot. “Forgot about temperature?”

“I wasn’t really thinking about anything but you.”

“What a line.” Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the small smile ticking at the corner of his mouth. He checked the heat of the water and stepped under, slicking his hair back with both hands and trying to wash the slime out. “You coming in?” He squinted one eye open to look over at Lance.

A Lance who was standing with his mouth open, eyes wide.

“Uh, problem?” Keith started to feel a little self-conscious.

“God, no!” Lance gave himself a shake and stepped towards his partner. “Just admiring. You’re very attractive, you know that, right?”

“So you’ve mentioned several times this evening,” replied Keith, flushing.

“Yeah, well…” Lance trailed off, his fingers tracing rivulets of water up Keith’s torso.

Keith shivered, the light touches a sharp contrast to the heat flaring under his skin. “You seem to be going the wrong direction.”

“Am I?” Lance teased. “Is there somewhere specific you’d like me to touch? Because I kinda want to touch you everywhere.”

“Everywhere sounds good,” Keith said breathlessly, hands leaving his hair and clinging to Lance’s upper arms. “But right now…” He slid his fingers down Lance’s arms, admiring the muscles under the soft skin. When he got to the wrists, he tried to push Lance’s hands down his body.

“Hmm,” Lance hummed in Keith’s ear. He flicked his tongue over the lobe. “Are you cheating?”

“It’s not cheating if there aren’t any rules.” Keith stepped forward, pressing his body against Lance’s from chest to knee. He grabbed Lance’s ass and thrust against him. “And I’m impatient.”

“You are.” Lance changed tactics and stopped teasing. He gripped both their lengths in one hand and started a quick rhythm that had both their knees buckling.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” groaned Keith. He hiked one of Lance’s legs up around his hip, grinding into the push-pull of Lance’s hand.

“Yesssss, you feel so good in my hand, want to feel you come on me. You going to shoot all over me? Get me all sticky?” Lance panted with effort. “ _Fuck_ , I’m close.”

“Same. Lance. Kiss me?”

Lance fused their lips together, licking hotly into Keith’s mouth and tangling their tongues. A couple more thrusts of his hand and he was coming in thick white stripes, painting their stomachs.

The warmth of Lance’s cum set Keith off, and he groaned as he came.

They held each other, legs shaky, as they came down from their highs. Hot breaths mingled with the steam from the shower, panting heavy in their ears.

“Look at that. We are a good team,” said Lance, smile wobbly.

Keith tickled his ribs, making the other laugh. “Asshole. We knew that already.”

“In the streets and between the sheets,” Lance taunted.

“Oh my god you are such a dork.”

“You love me anyways.”

“Maybe.” Keith cut off Lance’s response with a kiss.


End file.
